KONOHA CHRONICLES: PART 1 REBUID OF A NATION VAMP
by JaiPrincess9487
Summary: Us NaruSaku shippers are hurting I know but it's alright we know in our hearts they were meant to be. This is my ending to Naruto, I revamped the one I made years ago. This is part I, I will be releasing Part II and Part III soon after
1. Chapter 1

Hi all my fellow NaruSaku shippers, we did hit a confusing loss. I still don't understand the ending and I don't want to watch the movie to try but anyway I decided to revamp my old Naruto Ending I wrote years ago. I'm going to revamp the second part and finish the third and try to give what I feel is a proper ending for us all. ^_^ if you haven't read it I hope you like and if you have read the first version I hope you enjoy this one. Sorry any typos ahead of time I did read through it but sometimes eyes can play a trick on you. Welp on to Konoha Rebuilding the Nation

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Sakura's eyes water as she healed Naruto and Sasuke, she was filled with anger, sadness and joy that they were both still alive.

"Sakura." She looked over at Sasuke. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry for what?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Everything." He closed his eyes. She sighed deeply as more tears fell from her eyes.

"You better be, you're in big trouble." She snapped making him chuckle a bit, Naruto looked between them and smiled softly before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes slowly opened he saw Shizune fixing his sheets and pillows.<p>

"Shizune." He whispered. She gasped and quickly whipped around.

"N-N-Naruto you're awake? That's great." She smiled giving him a hug, he looked down at the new arm that replaced his old one. "Tsunade-Sama said it will take a while to get used to it but just be careful with it until you get the hang of it." He slowly nodded.

"Sasuke?"

"He's still healing, he's been sleep and hasn't awoken yet."

"What about Sakura?" Shizune gave him a soft smile.

"She's helping Tsunade-Sama get everyone adjusted, we had many injured in the battle as well as many lives were lost but you all fought hard for the sake of everyone, thank you Naruto." She bowed at him. He slowly sat up.

"Shizune please don't bow." He felt a bit awkward as she smiled. "I still can't believe I've been sleep for a full day." She quickly looked at him.

"A day? Naruto you've been asleep for over a month. You and Sasuke had the worse wounds Sakura and Tsunade-Sama put all they had to heal you two." He looked down.

"I see." He sighed covering his face. That was one hell of a battle and honestly he didn't think he would be alive to see it end after it was decided he and Sasuke would fight but he was alive and he did keep his promise. Shizune saw the conflicting expressions on his face and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Rest Naruto, you have a while longer to stay."

"I will, thank you." He gave her a bright making her smile back. She bowed and left out the room. His face slowly faltered and he looked out the window in deep thought. He sighed deeply before closing his eyes.

The door opened, he saw Kakashi standing there looking at him. Naruto gave him a bright smile.

"Welp Sensei everything is done, we beat all the bad guys and we're alive. How great is that?" He laughed. Kakashi looked at him.

"Naruto."

"I never thought I would do it but I manage to get Sasuke back and he finally sees the light I know Sakura-Chan is happy. Now my last goal is to become Hokage."

"Naruto!" He looked at Kakashi who pulled him into a hug. "It's alright, don't force yourself." Naruto shut his eyes tightly as a tear escaped his eye.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood over Sasuke who was still sleeping. She gripped her fists tightly. She couldn't believe she was standing there looking at him. Was this really Sasuke, was he really back? She bit her bottom lip, a tear slid down her cheek. She brushed his bangs from his face before walking out the room, she couldn't stand to see him like this anymore.<p>

She gasped when she became face to face with Shizune.

"Oh Shizune-San." She forced a smile on her face. She gave Sakura a sympathetic look, all she saw were huge dark bags under her eyes, she had been working hard to make sure Naruto and Sasuke were both ok. She and Tsunade told her to rest but they both knew she couldn't and wouldn't.

"Naruto woke up." Sakura quickly looked at her as her eyes widened.

"Naruto did?" She whispered as Shizune nodded.

"I did tell him to rest before leaving his room but I'm sure if he saw you that would make him happy." Sakura nodded her head.

"Thank you Shizune-San." She hurried down the hall to Naruto's room before stopping short. For some reason she felt too scared to enter.

She leaned against the wall taking deep breaths, she ran her hands through her medium length pink hair before clutching her fists. With all they been through, she couldn't be afraid anymore. She slowly pushed the door open and saw Naruto sitting in the dark room looking out the window. The moonlight showed the sadness in his eyes. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"Naruto." She whispered. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sakura-Chan." Tears fell from her eyes and she ran over hugging him tightly.

"Naruto." She cried as he slowly hugged her. "I was so scared, I-I-I didn't know when you were going to wake up. I'm so glad." She sobbed. He chuckled softly.

"Of course, I was going to be fine, Tsunade-Baa-Can got herself a great student." She smiled at him before looking down at her hands.

"Naruto…"

"Wait." He cut her off making her look at him. "How's Sasuke doing?" She looked down for a moment.

"His vitals are all fine but he's still sleeping."

"Did he get an arm too?" Naruto held up his arm. Sakura nodded.

"He has one waiting for him when he wakes up, Tsunade-Sensei decided to attach yours because she knew you would want an arm." He laughed a bit.

"I'm glad, I hope that_ baka_ wakes up soon, he's kept you waiting long enough." Her eyes widened.

"Naruto." She whispered.

"I told you, my nindo way was to never give up and I promised I would bring him back to you." She wanted to be happy but for some reason the painful smile he was giving her made her heart crushed.

"Naruto, stop it." She wiped her tears away. "You're too much for your own good." She whispered looking at her hands. He looked out the window.

"That's what you do for people who mean everything to you." She looked at him in shock. She hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek.

"Naruto…_arigatou." _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Naruto yawned and stretched his body, there was a knock on his door. He felt confused, who would knock usually everyone just came in.

"Come in." He replied. The door slowly opened and Hinata came through the door.

"S-S-Sorry to both you N-N-Naruto-Kun, I just wanted to see how you were doing since you woke up." He gave her a bright smile.

"Thanks Hinata." She placed flowers on the nightstand and sat down in the chair across from him. It became silent in the room, she felt too scared to look up at him but it was just them so surely she couldn't stay silent forever. She looked at his arm.

"You're arm." She whispered. He looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah, Tsunade-Baa-Chan fixed it for me. I still have to get used to it." The door burst open startling them, Sakura stormed into the room and glared at Naruto. "Hey Sakura-Chan." He rubbed the back of his head laughing sheepishly. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't hey Sakura-Chan me, Naruto I told you while you were here in the hospital no ramen, you have to eat properly." His eyes widened and he looked towards the door as Kakashi snuck away.

"Kakashi-Sensei that's not fair! He brought it to me."

"He told me you asked him to bring it." His face faltered, he was definitely being set up but he figured Kakashi didn't want to be chewed out by Tsunade's apprentice.

"_G-G-Gomen_." He mumbled. Sakura then looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Hi Hinata."

"Good morning Sakura-Chan." She smiled.

"I'll leave you two." She then turned back to Naruto. "If you even dream of ramen while in the hospital bed I'll break your other arm." Naruto swallowed in fright as she walked out the room.

"Excuse me Naruto-Kun." Hinata got up and quickly left the room. "Sakura-Chan." She turned and watched the raven haired girl walked over to her.

"Hinata, what's up?" She looked down gripping her fists.

"H-H-How do you feel about Naruto-Kun?" Sakura's eyes widened before she looked away. She wasn't sure how to answer her question. "I only ask because I want to confess to Naruto again." Sakura quickly looked at her.

"Again?" Hinata nodded her head.

"I confessed while fighting Pein because I thought I was going to die, but I want to confess again. My dream is to stand by Naruto's side and watch him succeed at whatever he wants to do." Sakura stared at her in shock before looking away. She forced a smile on her face.

"_Ganbatte_." Hinata's eyes widened as Sakura walked away. She slapped her forehead. Even though she just wished Hinata luck for some reason her heart began constricting.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in the office writing some updates about patients. There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in." She looked up hoping not to get any more surprises for the day. Ino opened the door smiling.

"_Konnichiwa_!" She giggled as Sakura smiled.

"Hey Ino." She closed the door before sitting in front of her.

"So how's the two biggest _bakas_ in history doing?" They both laughed.

"Naruto is doing really well but Sasuke is still out." She looked down at her papers. Ino looked at her.

"Everyone is worried about you Sakura, are you sure you're not overworking yourself? I mean you monitor Naruto and Sasuke back to back around the clock and you get no sleep."

"Ino, I'm fine…thank you." She slowly nodded her head.

"So…what are you going to do when Sasuke wakes up?" Sakura slowly looked at her. "Are you gonna tell him how you feel?" Sakura looked out the window.

"Yeah, I mean I do love him after all." Hinata's words kept playing in her mind. She shook her head and looked at Ino. "I'm gonna stand by Sasuke's side no matter what." Ino nodded.

"What about Karin?" Sakura didn't reply and began writing. Ino decided to leave it be. "Hey I know let's go get lunch."

"Ok, but I have to check on Shikamaru, he has an appointment now."

"Ooh I wanna come." Sakura shook her head and stood up.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"So I'm telling to stop!"<p>

"It was just one."

"One leads to several! I'm definitely going to tell Sakura because this is ridiculous, we're supposed to be concentrating on healing and you wanna kill yourself."

"One isn't going to kill me."

"One everyday could kill you!"

Sakura and Ino walked in on the arguing couple. Ino began laughing she loved watching Shikamaru get chewed out by Temari.

"Hi Shikamaru, hi Temari." Sakura made her appearance known they both looked at her. Temari placed her hands on her hips.

"Sakura tell this idiot smoking cigarettes is not good for him at all!" Sakura looked at him as he sighed deeply rubbing his head.

"Shikamaru, Temari's right, you shouldn't smoke."

"It's just one." He tried defending himself.

"You shouldn't smoke Shikamaru and with your intellect I know I don't have to explain."

"Man, what a pain." He grunted folding his arms. Ino placed her hand on Temari's shoulder.

"I feel so sorry for you Temari, please take care of this knucklehead for Choji and I, we know he's not the easiest to deal with."

"Tell me about it." She snapped.

"Ino, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a date with Kiba or something?" He snapped as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"He's a mission so I'm free to hang out with you guys."

"Oh nice." Temari smiled as Shikamaru sucked his teeth.

"What a drag." He hated being surrounded by women.

* * *

><p>Sakura returned to the hospital after lunch, she decided to stop by Sasuke's room. She was about to entered until she saw Karin sitting next him sobbing uncontrollably while holding his hand. Her heart began constricting, she knew how Karin felt about Sasuke and Karin knew how Sakura felt and because of that she's always avoided being in his room at the same time. It was just awkward. They both didn't have much to say to each other but they're goals were common. She leaned against the wall sighing deeply not knowing what to do.<p>

"Sakura." She looked towards the voice and Sai walking over to her. "How is he?"

"He's still sleeping." He peeked inside before looking at her.

"Karin's there is that why you're not going in?" She forced a smile on her face and began walking as he followed.

"Not at all, I just finished looking over him so I was going to see how Naruto was doing."

"You're only hurting yourself." She looked at Sai. "You're not being honest and you need to."

"I'm fine Sai, besides it's almost time Kakashi-Sensei is going to be named Hokage." She turned and began walking away. Sai watched her fading back before sighing deeply as he followed her.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the room pouting he wanted to be a part of Kakashi becoming Hokage, it wasn't fair he wasn't allowed to leave the hospital yet. He got out the bed and decided to take a walk. His legs were a bit shaky still but he's been walking a bit every day.<p>

"Naruto." He stopped short and gasped when he saw Gaara smiling at him. "Gaara!" He walked over as fast as he could but Gaara met him half way to help his friend out. Naruto gave him a big hug making him sigh deeply. After some time Naruto released him. Gaara straightened out his clothes.

"I have to say if anyone else attempted that I'd have to kill them." They both shared a good laugh.

"Well, as you know I'm not just anyone."

"That is true. Where are you heading off to?"

"I just wanted to take a walk, I was hoping I could reach Sasuke's room to see how he's doing each day I get closer and closer." Naruto then noticed the beautiful woman standing behind him. His mouth opened a bit.

Her beauty was almost a bit overwhelming, her pin straight flaming red hair stopped at her waist, her hunter green eyes were filled with mystery. She seemed to be gentle but Naruto had a feeling she was a woman that could stand her ground. She had on a green and gold kimono.

She noticed Naruto staring at her and she giggled walking over to them.

"Gaara, are you gonna tell your friend to stop staring? He looks like he's falling in love." She teased as Gaara looked at him. Naruto quickly closed his mouth and blushed before bowing his head.

"S-Sorry, you're just really beautiful that's all." She giggled looking at Gaara.

"He really is charming."

"I guess." He folded his arms shaking his head.

"Are you gonna introduce us Gaara?" She asked as he cleared his throat.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf Village and Naruto this is Tsukimi she's originally from the land of the waterfall but she's moved to the Sand Village to become my assistant and…"

"And…" Naruto repeated.

"She's my wife." Naruto's mouth flew open in utter shock.

"Wife?!"

"Oh Gaara, it's time." She told him.

"I have to go Naruto but I'll be back to see you before I go back to the Sand Village." Naruto watched as they walked away.

"Wow Gaara is really married? I would have never thought." He chuckled. "Wow, it must be nice to have requited love." He looked down sadly before looking towards Sasuke's room. He turned around and went back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sakura walked back into the hospital, Kakashi was stoic as always, she had to giggle she could see Naruto standing there one day becoming Hokage. Her face smile faded a bit but would Hinata be by his side? Surely the Hyugga clan would love have to Naruto in their family especially with him being Hokage. She shook her head she couldn't think about that, that wasn't her concern. She walked towards Sasuke's room and saw Karin standing leaning against the wall. She stopped short when she looked at her.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh about what? Sasuke's vitals are just fine, we're still not sure when he'll wake up." She tried bypassing her but Karin blocked her path making Sakura look at her.

"I'm sorry but when Sasuke wakes up I'm gonna confess…well not as soon as he wakes up but eventually I will." Sakura clutched the clipboard. "I know how you feel about him and I know you've been with him as his teammate but I love Sasuke with all my heart at first I was a total fan girl over him but…I truly love him. I can't stand seeing him like this." Tears fell from her eyes Sakura just stared at her not knowing what to say. Her own eyes began watering. She blinked her tears away and cleared her throat.

"I won't stop you but I will confess my feelings too, excuse me I have to check his vitals." She opened the door and the clipboard fell from her hands. "Sasuke." He looked over at her before seeing Karin standing behind her. He placed his hand on his head before looking at his missing arm. "Sasuke-Kun." She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Sasuke, how do you feeling?"

"Why am I still alive?" He whispered before closing his eyes. "I was certain I would be dead."

"You're not, you and Naruto are both alive." He looked at her before looking down.

"Tsunade-Sama made a prosthetic arm for you, we can attach it to-"

"I don't want it." He stated. He looked down at his missing arm. "This is to atone for my sin and I must live with it." Sakura looked down before looking at Karin. He looked at Sakura before looking at Karin. "Karin, are you well?" She nodded her head and hugged him tightly while sobbing.

"I'm so glad you're alive, I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Thank you." He whispered.

Sakura got up and walked out the room leaving them, she didn't know what do anymore.

She made her way to Naruto's room to tell him Sasuke recovered when she looked in the room she saw he was gone

"Where he did run off to?"

"Sakura-Chan?" She turned around and saw Naruto and Hinata together with his arm around her. She looked between them before forcing a smile on her face.

"I just stopped by to say Sasuke woke up."

"He did?" She nodded her head.

"That's all, I'm going now and congratulations." She then quickly walked off.

"Oi Sakura-Chan? Congratulations?" He scratched his head. Hinata stared at Sakura's back before looking down. "What she mean by that?"

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in the office in the corner on the floor sobbing. Why did she feel so alone? Naruto had Hinata and Sasuke had Karin so where was she? She hugged her knees tightly to her chest, for some reason she felt upset about both of them loving someone else. Was she selfish? She really couldn't have both?<p>

"Sakura, are you in here?" She quickly wiped her eyes and stood up as Tsunade opened the opened the door. She looked at Sakura in shock. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She sat at the desk and cleared her throat. "I have so much paper work to fill out." She laughed sheepishly. Tsunade walked over to her and stared into her eyes.

"You're not ok and you need to talk now." Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Why do I feel so upset? My heart hurts when I think about Naruto and Sasuke, I don't know what to do anymore." She sobbed. Tsunade gently placed her hand on her head.

"It's ok, we as women always come to a point in our lives where our feelings are conflicting. I sometimes wondered if I had picked Jiraiya over Dan would the both of them would still be alive today." She whispered, Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at her in shock. She gave Sakura a gentle smile. "You only get one chance, once you make your decision you can't change it, so now is the time for you to sort out is it Naruto or Sasuke, life is so unfair you can't both and if you don't decide you can risk being alone. Sometimes…the right choices you think you made were the wrong choices and you still end up alone." She looked away as Sakura nodded her head.

"You're right Tsunade-Sensei, thank you."

"Anytime, you're apprentice after all and we can't have wrinkles on your pretty little face so early." Sakura giggled and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>For the past two weeks Sakura avoided Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto was soon going to leave the hospital so she had to give him a checkup before his discharge.<p>

"Sakura-Sensei." She turned around and saw a nurse panting.

"Patient Uchiha Sasuke hasn't eaten anything during your two week absents we're afraid for his health if he doesn't eat something soon."

"Thank you, I'll head over there now." She gripped her clipboard and stormed towards his room. She saw Karin holding a slice of apple towards but he turned his head away.

"Sasuke you have to eat!" Karin pleaded with him but he didn't say anything. "If you don't eat you'll die, you're still weak!" He still didn't say a word. She growled and took the apple slice and shoved it in his mouth. He automatically chewed it and swallowed before glaring at her.

"I told you I didn't want to eat!"

"I don't care, I'm not gonna let you die! If I have to chew the food up myself and shove it in your mouth I will." His face faltered and he looked away making eye contact with Sakura. Karin then looked at her. She forced a smile on her face.

"Am I interrupting, I heard you didn't eat so I was worried."

"No, no, no." Karin stood up blushing, she was mortified Sakura witnessed that. "Sasuke hasn't eaten so I had to make him eat, I really wasn't trying to be rough with the patient."

"You're rough with me every day." He retorted.

"I am not! I'm sweet loving and caring." She placed her hand on her hips as he scoffed rolling his eyes. Did they really have that type of relationship, where they could go back and forth like that? She didn't think she could ever do that with him.

"You need to check him right, I'll leave."

"You can stay." Sakura told her, Karin looked at her in shock before looking at Sasuke who was looking at Sakura. She forced a smile on her face.

"I think its better I leave." Sasuke looked at her as she left out the room. Silence filled the room, Sakura stared at the clipboard.

"You can't move your legs?" She looked at him in shock. He nodded. "Can you feel them?" He shook his head no. She walked over to him and placed her hand on the sheets. "May I?" She felt herself blush a bit. He moved the sheets revealing his legs that were covered by gray sweatpants. He looked away when she began touching his legs, even though he couldn't feel her touch just the thought of her touching his legs made his cheeks warm. "So you feeling nothing at all?" She used a pen to rub against the heel of his foot. He shook his head no. She nodded and began writing on the clipboard. "It seems you could have nerve damage in your lower spine, seeing that you've been like this for two weeks it's possible you could be paralyzed from the waist down." His eyes widened.

"P-Paralyzed?" She nodded. He looked down gripping the sheets. He wanted to travel the world but if he was paralyzed how could he do that?

"Ok, I'll look more into it, until then let me check the rest of your vitals." She pressed on his back. "Any pain."

"No." She rubbed his temples.

"Any pain?"

"No." She stared into his eyes and saw him staring back at her. Tears swelled in her eyes. "Sakura." He whispered. She hugged him tightly.

"Sasuke-Kun." She cried uncontrollably. He automatically hugged her tightly.

"It's alright, Sakura don't cry anymore. I'll get better I promise."

"_Baka_!" She yelled at him and pulled back from the hug, he looked into her angry jade eyes. "You were trying to kill yourself." She pulled the knife from under his pillow, he swiped it from Karin after she cut the apple. "Naruto put his life on the line so many times to get your back here alive and you wanna throw your life away! You don't want to live with everything you did? Well too bad, you have no choice. Kakashi-Sensei became Hokage for your sake! Just so you he could pardon you, everyone is giving you another chance so it's time you give yourself one too! I know deep in my heart you're a kind, gentle person you've been hurt and clouded I understand, but I don't want you to suffer anymore." She cried.

"Sakura…" He whispered before looking down. "I couldn't love you back then because I was so intent on revenge."

"I know." She tucked her hair behind her ear. He noticed how beautiful she's become. "Sasuke-Kun, please for me, live and restore the Uchiha Clan, you're more than this." She held up the knife and he nodded.

"You're right." He gave her a smile.

"Just so you know your ninja days are over." He froze looking at her. She then smiled. "That's what I would've said to a normal shonobi, however you _are_ a part of team seven and we aren't your average run of the mill ninjas. Sasuke I will heal your legs."

"Am I allowed to be a shonobi again?"

"Kakashi-Sensei is working on it and besides if you ever betray Konoha again Naruto and I will you this time." He chuckled softly.

"Alright, I'll hold my end of the bargain and eat and gain my strength up."

"Hey Sasuke what's this about you not eating? Shizune came in my room telling me you haven't eaten for two weeks. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto burst through the room. Sakura stared at him in shock this was her first time seeing him in two weeks. "Ok Sakura-Chan, are you well? You're discharging me today right? Please discharge me today, I need ramen in my life, I'm going crazy." He begged her. She giggled and nodded her head.

"I'll discharge you today."

"Alright!" He jumped up and down laughing out. She laughed looking at him.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of Tsunade and Shizune as they stared at her.<p>

"Do you think you can do this, you're only seventeen Sakura?"

"Tsunade-Sensei, it doesn't matter my age, you took me as your apprentice when I was only thirteen, you've taught me so much and I know I can heal his legs, I'm positive."

"Sakura, if you make a mistake he'll die, you wanna operate on his nervous system that's a high risk surgery." Tsunade tried reasoning with her.

"I don't plan on making a mistake." She stared her mentor in the eyes. Tsunade sighed deeply.

"I don't know, let me think on it."

"Ok." Sakura bowed her head before leaving the room. Tsunade sighed deeply.

"I think I changed our cute little cherry blossom into another me." She moaned making Shizune giggle.

"Well look who our cute little nine tail _kitsune_ turned into." They both laughed, Tsunade looked at the picture of her, Jiraiya and Orochimaru on her desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Naruto grunted as he and Shikamaru were playing shoji, he rubbed his head staring at Shikamaru who was staring at the board. Naruto began bouncing his leg up and down before folding his arms. He then sighed deeply putting his head down. Shikamaru moved his hand to make a move before pulling it back to rub his chin.

"MAKE A MOVE WILL YA?! THIS SLOWNESS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Naruto yelled out. Shikamaru ignored him and made his move.

"Check."

"What?" His face faltered.

"Check." He pointed at the game. Naruto grunted and looked away as Shikamaru smirked.

"You guys are still playing that game, I thought Naruto would definitely give up by now." Temari walked towards them.

"I normally don't give up but in this case I do." He moaned. "He's too smart." Temari pinched Shikamaru's cheek.

"And lazy." He rubbed his cheek mumbling about annoying friends and women. "Anyway, I hate to break up the fun but Shikamaru has to go now."

"Why?" Naruto tilted his head a bit.

"Because Shikamaru has chores he didn't do around the house. Either he didn't do them because he didn't feel like it or he didn't do them because he wanted to see how mad I would get, right honey?" She smiled at him, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Alright, alright, see ya Naruto." He stood up and pulled out a cigarette.

"See ya." He waved as Temari began yelling at his friend about his smoking habits. _"I wondered if Sakura and I dated if that's how we would be, I could see her yelling at me for eating too much ramen._" He laughed to himself before a frown slowly crept upon his face. "_But I guess I'll never know, I know she still loves Sasuke there's nothing I could do about that_."

Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear and slowly walked over to Naruto. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was going to the field to pick some flowers…" She cleared her throat as her cheeks became red. "Would you like…to come?"

"Sure, I have nothing to do right now." He stood up and looked down at her. "Hey, I just wanna thank you for coming to visit me every day while I was in the hospital, it meant a lot to me." He smiled making her cheeks become redder. She quickly looked away and nodded.

"A-A-Anytime." She began walking as he followed behind her. He was going to have to stop by the hospital later to see how Sasuke was doing, it had been two months since his surgery and he wanted to make sure that fool wasn't getting discouraged.

"I have to say sorry ahead of time Hinata, I have no idea how to pick flowers." She giggled and shook her head.

"That's alright, you don't have to pick any the company is nice." He nodded his head as they handed to the field. He sat on the grass as she picked the daffodils. "Naruto-Kun there's something I would like to tell you." She stared at the flower in her hands. Her heart was speeding was she really going to tell him? She felt like it was now or never.

"What's up?" He looked at her. She stared at his blonde locks that was now touching his shoulders before looking at his blue eyes. She cleared her throat and looked down as her cheeks became hot.

"Um…Naruto-Kun…." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Um….D-D-Daisuki." She whispered his eyes widened. She looked away from him and cleared her throat. "You don't have to answer right now, I know I've told you once before but I just wanted to confess again one more time. You can give me your answer when you're ready." She then looked at him. "I'll wait for you, my dream is to be by your side so I'll be here waiting for you." She gave him a gentle smile as he just stared at her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke gripped his crutch tightly as he walked around the hospital garden. He winced in pain he still wasn't used to walking and it taking than expected for him to get back to normal.<p>

"Sasuke." Karin ran to him and placed her hands on her knees panting heavily. She caught her breath before looking at him. "Should you be out here alone?" She asked feeling concerned. Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, how else am I gonna get my legs back to normal if I don't use them? Sakura told me to walk for at least thirty minutes a day to strengthen my leg muscles."

"What if you fall?" She stared at him.

"Then I'll just have to get back up and try again." He smiled. She felt her face getting hot and she looked away from him before looking at him.

"You shouldn't do rash things Sasuke, you need to take better care of yourself." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well that's what I have you here for right?" He smiled. She looked up at his tall frame. He then rubbed the back of his head laughing. "When I'm irrational you're not afraid to tell me I'm being stupid. Even though you followed me when I was at my darkest. I'm sorry for all I've put you through." She shook her head.

"I knew one day you would see the light but I can't completely hate your dark phase after all it bring us together."

"You're right about that, walk with me…thirty minutes seem to go faster when you're walking and talking with someone right?"

"Yes." They both began walking.

Sakura smiled watching the two from her office window. She sat down at her desk and sighed. She couldn't believe how successful the operation went. Sasuke was supposed to be bed written for at least four months and he was up in two months. She knew he was going to heal completely fine. After Sakura successful complete his operation, Tsunade appointed her head of the Medical Ninja force. She never thought she would succeed this much after turning eighteen.

Sakura smiled softly while staring at her papers, she didn't notice her door creeping open a certain blonde trickster crawled inside of the room. She moved hair from her face as she continued filling out patient reports.

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto whispered standing behind her. She yelled out and punched him as hard as she could sending him flying to the other side of the building.

"Shit!" She covered her mouth. She ran to where he was and to help him up. "Naruto, are you ok? You can't do that to me, you may really die one day."

"I can handle it." He slowly got up and stretched. She sighed deeply and began healing his cuts and bruises.

"Anyway, did you come to my office for something? Or did you wanna piss me off?" She asked glaring at him, he laughed sheepishly.

"No, I was going to ask you when your lunch break was because I want us to eat lunch together." She looked at him in shock. It had been a while since they really spoke ever since she saw he started dating Hinata she just kept her distance but she really did miss his company.

"My lunch break is at noon."

"Ok." He nodded. "Maybe I should ask Shikamaru and Temari if they wanna come, or maybe Kiba and Ino would like to go." He looked up trying to think. She sighed deeply.

"Why so many people?" She suddenly asked, he looked at her as she looked at him.

"You want just the two of us to go?" He asked suddenly they both began blushing and looked away from each other.

"I-I-I didn't say that _baka_." She snapped. Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah where is Sasuke? He wasn't in his room when I checked."

"He's outside walking in the courtyard to strengthen his leg muscles."

"I'm truly surprised at his progress, he's truly amazing huh?

"Well we started off as Kakashi-Sensei's students and look at our former sensei who is now the Hokage, we've only learned from truly the best." A soft smile came across his face as he nodded. "I feel by the time we reach nineteen he'll be completely back to normal."

"Lee and I agreed to train him so he become even stronger. If anyone can get Sasuke back to into shape it's me and Lee, believe it!" He puffed his chest making her laugh.

"Well it'll have to be once he starts walking on his own." They walked back to her office. She looked at him. "Are you gonna cut your hair?" He rubbed his head before looking at her.

"You think I should?" She tilted her head to the side a bit.

"I like the long hair on you, just don't do past your shoulders." He nodded his head and laughed.

"You got it. I'll be back here at noon to pick you up, later Sakura-Chan." With that he leaped out the window. Sakura ran to the window and watched as his figure became smaller and smaller. She placed her hands on her hips.

"He's never going to change." She chuckled.

"Sakura-Sensei, Megumi-San is going in labor, she's dilated ten centimeters."

"Alright, let's go." She put her hair up in ponytail.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Karin helped Sasuke back into bed, he sighed deeply. She rolled up her sleeves and began massaging his legs, she had asked one of the nurses if they could show her so she could help him as much as she could.

"Does that hurt?" He shook his head no.

"It feels good." He closed his eyes as she continued massaging his legs. She felt herself blushing.

"You're progress is remarkable I don't think most would be up walking by now."

"Of course I'm different, I'm the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan." He folded his arms making her shake her head.

"Cocky aren't we?" He laughed softly.

There was a soft knock on the door before the door opened. Sasuke instantly looked down as Karin bowed her head.

"Kakashi-Sama." She whispered.

"Hi Karin, do you mind if I speak with Sasuke in private?"

"Go head." She place the sheets back over Sasuke's legs and bowed to Kakashi before leaving the room. Kakashi sat down on the chair across his former student.

"Sasuke." He began Sasuke closed his eyes he couldn't bear to look at the man that he once respected with all he had. "Look at me." He heard Kakashi's firm voice, Sasuke slowly looked at him only to see a gentle smile. "You've grown so much."

"I thought you hated me!" Sasuke felt himself shake. Kakashi folded his arms.

"If I hated you I would have never given you a pardon, besides I hate what you did more than I hate you, I never hated you. You, Naruto and Sakura were my students you three meant a great deal to me back then and you three still do to this day. No matter how old you three may grow you will always have a place in my heart." Sasuke's eyes widened. "You're all like my children."

"Kakashi-Sensei, _gomen_." He whispered trying to hold back tears.

"I know." Kakshi sat next to him and gave him a hug as Sasuke cried on his shoulder.

Sakura smiled leaning against the wall of the door. She was glad that everything was slowly going back to normal. Even their friends all visited Sasuke putting past feelings behind them. She was certain there were no more hard feelings between Sasuke and his former allies.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in her office and sighed deeply as she wrote out her reports. She loved her job but the paper work was exhausting. She rubbed her head and sighed again.<p>

"What's with the grim face?" She looked up and saw Sasuke. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked. He smiled.

"I thought I stop by to see you as I do my thirty minute walk." He replied. She smiled and nodded.

"Where's Karin?"

"She went to get me some water. I told her I was going to come here." She nodded and rubbed her head again. He looked at her. "Are you alright?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. She felt herself blush a bit but she nodded.

"I'm fine. Did you have any visits today?" She changed the subject. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Naruto came by to bug me before he left with Konohamaru and his group."

"Oh…he did? I didn't see him."

"He didn't come to see you? Usually he does." She slowly nodded. He was acting strange when they had lunch that day, he looked like he wanted to ask her something but didn't know how to. "Well I know he'll be back later, he usually comes here two or three times a day to bug me." She giggled and nodded.

"You're right."

* * *

><p>Naruto rubbed his head looking confused as Sakura didn't look at him as she sorted her papers in the file cabinets.<p>

"Sakura-Chan, what's wrong?" He tilted his head a bit.

"I see you saw Sasuke-Kun today before leaving on your mission."

"Yeah, we had a little talk since I had some time to spare." He said casually as Sakura cleared her throat trying to control her anger.

"I don't care! What do you want?!" She snapped at him. He felt confused.

"Are you mad?"

"No." She replied calmly. He smiled and walked behind her leaning close to her. She turned to him since he was invading her personal space. "Naruto, what the hell-" Her sentence was cut short when a cherry blossom was in her. She looked at Naruto who smiled.

"A beautiful cherry blossom for a gorgeous cherry blossom." Her cheeks turned a faint red.

"Naruto." She smiled softly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Before I left the hospital I dropped by but Shizune said you were in the middle of an appointment and I couldn't wait because I knew I had to go. I knew you were going to be upset once you found out I was here and didn't see you…so please let this _sakura _be my apology." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"_Arigatou_." Naruto then sat down on the chair and sighed deeply.

"I need your advice on something." She looked at him.

"Sure, what's up?" She sat on her desk in front of him.

"I know you're still in love with Sasuke…." Her eyes widened. "Let's say if I confessed to you having those feelings for Sasuke how would you let me down?" She blinked for a moment.

"You're asking me, how would I turn you down if you confessed to me?" She furrowed her eyebrows, she couldn't understand him. He sighed deeply throwing his hands in the air before running his hand through his hair.

"Hinata confessed to me but…I know I can't return her feelings…" He cleared his throat. "I mean I don't know…can I return her feelings? Should I return her feelings? I'm confused." He sighed deeply.

"Don't." She whispered without thinking. He looked at her as her eyes widened in shock. "Don't string her along." He looked down. "If you don't have feelings for her then just tell her, but if you feel like you might then don't deny her just yet?" He opened his mouth to say something but he decided to leave it. He stood up and nodded his head.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan." He silently walked out her office. She placed her palm to her face. She was really stupid.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at Lee who was talking nonstop and punching his fists and kicking his legs. He then looked at Sasuke.<p>

"So what do you think about my training plan for you?"

"You're insane." He shook his head. Lee nodded his head and jumped up.

"So that means my plan is a success, within no time you'll be up and fighting again."

Karin giggled as she cut up an apple for Sasuke.

"I never would have thought you had a girlfriend already, this is truly amazing and she's pretty too, when you two get married let me come to the wedding please." They both began blushing.

"Lee it's not like that." Sasuke told him but Lee was off in his own world so he knew there was no point in trying to tell him. He sighed deeply but smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Later that day Sasuke walked around the courtyard trying to strengthen his muscles. He held the cane up to shoulder and tried walking on his own, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He slowly sat up sighing deeply, not only were his legs messed up but he only one arm on top of that. He cleared his throat and used the cane to help him up. He got up before falling back down. He sighed deeply and stayed sitting on the ground. He looked up to the sky.<p>

_"What's wrong with me? I should've been healed by now, I have to keep pushing on." _He stood up with the support of the cane, he held the cane off the ground and took small steps. His brain forgot how to walk and he felt like an infant again who needed to learn how to walk.

Two small children a boy about five and a girl about three ran up to him smiling.

"_Onii-Chan_, what are you doing?" The boy looked at him as the girl stared closely. Sasuke smiled softly.

"I'm trying to walk by myself." He told them. They both looked at each other before looking back at him.

"You can't walk without that stick?" The boy asked.

"No, I can't…you see, my legs were hurt but Sakura-Sensei fixed them and I have to get used to using my legs again." He explained. The girl then smiled.

"I love Sakura-Sensei, she's so kind and every time I'm a good girl she gives me a lollipop." She told him making him smile.

"Me too, me too." The boy jumped up and down.

"Taro, Mia what are you two doing outside, you're supposed to be in bed." A nurse walked over to them, she blushed when she and Sasuke made eye contact. She bowed her head. "_K-Konnichiwa_ Sasuke-San."

"_Konnichiwa_."

"Bye Sasuke-Nii-Chan."

"Bye Sasuke Nii-Chan." They girl and boy waved and began running.

"Hey you two don't run from me." She chased after them. He looked at the cane before tossing it away from him. He began taking small steps on his own. He was determined not to give up. He then fell again landing on his stomach.

"It's not as easy as you think huh?" He heard a familiar voice before him. He looked up and smiled at the pink haired woman.

"Must you tease me Sakura?" He asked slowly sitting up he fixed the jacket around his shoulders and sighed. He slowly rose to his feet and began wobbling some he was determined to keep his balance. Sakura walked over to him and handed him his cane.

"Don't be in such a rush, if you keep doing the exercises I recommended for you by next month your legs should be stronger." She smiled. He nodded and slowly took the cane from her. He sighed deeply.

"I feel so helpless I can't move when I want to, I can't run, I can't jump or even walk."

"Sasuke-Kun, have I ever let you down?" She asked him. He looked at her and shook his head. "Trust me within time your legs will heal on their own and then Naruto, Lee are both gonna train you even Kakashi-Sensei said he'll lend a hand." She smiled.

"Great, just what I need those three down my back." He sighed. Sakura laughed and wrapped her arm around his. They both began walking.

"I can't believe how much we all grown, it seems just like yesterday we entered the academy." She smiled looking up at the clear sky. Sasuke nodded his head.

"I know you must've gotten tired of Naruto and me fighting all the time." He smiled.

"Looking back at it, it was entertaining…well until you both lost an arm." They both laughed.

"I still can't thank you enough Sakura, you've always been there thinking about me and never giving up on me."

"I couldn't you meant everything to me I didn't want to lose you to darkness." He looked at her and moved a strand of hair from her face causing her to blush.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman." He whispered. She giggled looking down before looking back at him.

"It's funny you say that now, if you would've told me that seven years ago I think I would've fainted." They both began laughing. "But Sasuke-Kun, I think it's time we close our chapter." She told him and he nodded his head

"After all we both know where we stand with each other." He whispered.

"Yes, but I have one request." She said looking down.

"What's that?" He looked at her.

"Can I have one kiss from you? A kiss that will just officially close our chapter so we can live as best friends." She whispered. He nodded his head. They both closed the gap between each other and Sakura gently pressed her lips against his. After a couple of minutes they both separated. "_Arigatou_." They turned around when they heard a gasp and saw Karin standing there in shock.

"Karin." He whispered. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Um Karin, it's now what it looks like, it's just-"

"I know you told Sasuke your feelings and he returned them, congratulations." She turned and ran off.

"Karin!" Sasuke dropped the cane and went after her. Sakura knelt down picking up the cane that was left behind. She smiled. "Maybe things really do happen for a reason." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Karin ran as fast as she could, she then stopped short when Sasuke was in front of her.<p>

"Karin stop." He walked over to her with shaken legs. She looked at him before looking down to the ground.

"No, it's alright, Sasuke you don't have to explain to me, I already know about you and Sakura's history and she told me she would confess to you so it's alright." She forced a smile on her face even though tears were falling down her cheeks. Sasuke wipes her tears.

"There is no Sakura and me." He told her softly. Her eyes widened in shock.

"But I saw-"

"That was just a kiss to close the chapter between us we are only friends and that's it. Besides we both know there was nothing in the kiss."

"Sasuke." She cried hugging his waist tightly. He hugged her back. She looked up at him. "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you Karin." He gently kissed her lips and hugged her tightly. Karin then gasped pushing away from him.

"Sasuke look!" She pointed at him. He looked at himself before shrugging.

"What?"

"You're standing and you ran after me." He looked down at his legs and stomped on the ground with each leg. He left a little pain but it was bearable. He jumped a bit off the ground and laughed.

"I'm so glad everyone gave me a second chance."

"I'm so glad you gave yourself a second chance." She smiled at him as he nodded his head before kissing her lips, he was starting to understand what true happiness felt like.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sasuke winced out in pain as Karin placed ointment to his wounds.

"Really Sasuke, you are so careless." She lectured him.

"I know but it felt so good, Naruto and Lee have definitely gotten stronger and I need to hurry and catch up to them. I've been cooped up in that hospital for almost year." He sighed. Karin rubbed his head.

"I understand but what good would it do you if you beat yourself back into the hospital again, Sakura gave me a job at the hospital but it doesn't mean I wanna come home and fix you up. You, Lee and Naruto get too wild."

"I'll be more careful for now on, I promise."

"Thank you." She kissed his lips his arm around her waist as their kiss deepened.

"Yo!" They both jumped out their skin before turning towards the window. Naruto waved at them from the window before slipping inside the room.

"What do you mean yo?! How can you sound so casual after acting like a peeping tom?!" Sasuke yelled at him. Naruto chuckled.

"We have a front door Naruto." Karin snapped at him as he nodded. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't know if you guys were here or not because it was quiet and you had the window open so I looked through it to see if you guys were and there you were on the couch." He laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Kakashi-Sensei wants us to be in his office in three hours."

"Why?" He shrugged.

"I have no idea, well you two continue what you were doing. I have to tell Sakura-Chan now later." He waved and left out the window.

"Use the front door!" Sasuke and Karin yelled at him.

He made his way towards the hospital before stopping short when he saw Hinata purchasing vase.

"Hinata." She turned around before looking down.

"N-Naruto-kun." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." They began walking throughout the village. He placed his hands in his pockets as she trailed behind him. She felt really scared, was he going to turn her down or was he going to accept her feelings? Her heart was pounding she wanted to know what he was going to say to her. He stopped walking and looked at her making her look at him. He smiled softly before looking down.

"Hinata…I can't return your feelings, _gomen_." He bowed his head. She looked down trying to contain her emotions.

"You love Sakura?" He slowly nodded his head.

"I do and I can't let her go, even if she doesn't return my feelings, my nindo way is to never give up. I held my end of the promise now I have to tell her my feelings."

"I understand, I wish you all the luck." She forced a smile on her face.

"Thank you Hinata." He kissed her forehead and taking off. She watched him run off as tears streamed down her face. Life was so unfair.

* * *

><p>Sakura nodded her head as she wrote some information about her patients. She sighed deeply. She really hated doing paperwork but it had to get done. She could only imagine how Naruto would do if he became Hokage.<p>

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto called out to her again She looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, I always hear what you say." He folded his arms not believing her.

"Ok but did you listen to what I said?" His smile widened when he saw the shock on her face. She looked at him.

"And since when did you learn the difference between hearing and listening?" She hated he was such a smartass. He pressed his back against the chair and smiled.

"I've always knew it, basically I hear everyone when they talk but I listen to you." Her eyes widened.

"Naruto…" she whispered. He stood up and walked over to her. He leaned against the desk and looked down at her. He then walked towards the window feeling nervous.

"But I'm just the number one hyper-active knucklehead aren't I?" He began laughing. Sakura turned her chair around to look at him. "I'm definitely not perfect and I don't know if I would make you happy at all but all I know is I love you and I always will." He sighed deeply getting nervous my palms are sweating, he laughed sheepishly.

"What about Hinata?" He looked at her.

"I must be the world's biggest jerk, I turned her down because in my heart it was either you or nothing." Her eyes widened.

"Naruto…" She felt tears emerge from her eyes. "Don't speak like that, it'll make it hard on me."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know how I felt that's all." He turned to leave only to see Sakura standing before him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. His eyes widened in shock. He pulled back from the kiss. "You said me talking about my feelings would be hard on you."

"Yes, it would be hard for me to control my own feelings." She closed her eyes tightly. "I knew for a long time I didn't love Sasuke but I tried holding on, I knew what I felt for you back when I told you I loved you and you thought I was lying. Truthfully, I was lying about not caring for Sasuke anymore but you I truly loved you, I truly wanted to protect you and I truly wanted to be yours before I knew it." He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but raw emotions. He held her tightly in his arms and kissed her lips before he knew he pressed her back against the window and his mouth was on her neck. She let out a soft moan, he unbuttoned her white jacket as their bodies pressed against each other. His touches and kisses were driving her were crazy. "Wait Naruto." She pushed away from him.

"Oh sorry, I went too far didn't I?" They both blushed. She then smiled.

"No, lock the door so there are no interruptions." He quickly ran to the door and locked it as she removed her white coat exposing her black fitted dress. They looked into each other's eyes before their lips meeting again.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed deeply placing his hand against his cheek as his elbow rested on the desk. Sasuke sat on the windowsill with Karin next to him. Shizune sat down, her legs grew tired of standing.<p>

The door slowly opened as Sakura and Naruto walked into the room. Sakura cleared her throat trying to contain her blush as Naruto rubbed the back of his head laughing sheepishly.

"Sorry, we're a little late."

"A little? You two made me look good when it comes to being late. I'm trying to understand why you two were two hours late, what you were doing?"

"W-W-Working." Sakura answered as her cheeks became hotter. Shizune walked over to Sakura and fixed the buttons on her jacket.

"There." Naruto placed his palm to his face as Sakura's face turned crimson.

"You know what whatever I don't want to know anymore." He looked down at the papers on his desk, Karin blushed as Sasuke laughed at them.

"This is big misunderstanding." Naruto tried to reason as Sakura nodded.

"Doesn't matter anymore, you two are here." He cleared his throat. "Naruto fix your vest." Sakura looked away as Naruto fixed his vest and folded his arms. "Alright getting down to business, as of now the power you three possess is outta this world, Sakura being Tsunade-Sama's student, Naruto being Jiraiya-Sama's and Sasuke being Orochimaru's. I am now appointing you three the official new Sannin." He stated and stamped the piece of paper. The three of them stood there with their mouths wide open.

Shizune giggled.

"Don't seem so surprised Tsunade-Sama definitely approved, she was more than happy for you three to take the title."

"The n-n-new Sanin?" Sakura chocked out. "That's a big responsibility." She gasped. Kakashi nodded his head.

"One of that I feel you all can handle." Naruto laughed out jumping up and down.

"ALRIGHT!" He yelled suddenly startling everyone. "I'm one step closer to being Hokage!" He gave Sasuke a high five before they shared a hug, Sakura ran over and hugged him too. Naruto couldn't ask for anything more, he had his best friend and the one person he truly loved by his side. He turned to Sakura and kissed her lips as they hugged each other tightly. He couldn't wait to see what their future held for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sakura smiled looking at Karin as she began blushing.

"It's normal, what do you expect? It's almost time anyway." Sakura shrugged.

"But it's too much…I can't sleep at all, I'm always tired and looked at my ankles! I have massive headaches not to mention everything I eat is just disgusting it makes me so sick." She sighed deeply. Sakura giggled and nodded. "Not to mention Sasuke is always going on his little trips when he feels like it, I told him if he went on one more trip while I'm going through this I would break his legs." Sakura laughed.

"Well you know Sasuke is into traveling."

"Look at me, does it look like I need him to travel right now."

"I understand Karin, I promise." She giggled.

Ino and Akane walked into the room as Ino shut the door.

"Sakura, we need to talk." Ino began, Sakura looked at her before looking at Shino's wife. "Alright, Akane and I were talking right…then Akane said she was late this month and after she said that it just dawned on me, I haven't had my period for four months!"

"Uh-huh." Sakura nodded.

"Uh-huh?! Hello Sakura! Do you know what that means?!" Ino freaked out.

"Yeah." She followed her arms. "You both are pregnant."

"Oh my…" Akane placed her hand on her cheek. Ino shook her head.

"I can't be pregnant Sakura! I'm only twenty-one for crying out loud!"

"And so are Karin and Akane." She shrugged looking at her dramatic friend. "The only difference is Karin and Akane are married." She giggled as Ino glared at her while folding her arms.

"Kiba and I like to take things slow that's all."

"Well you're most likely four months pregnant apparently you weren't that slow."

"You're not a virgin! How long do you and Naruto be your office for?" Sakura's face turned crimson as Karin and Akane giggled.

"But I'm not the one crying out about being pregnant Ino-pig!" She snapped.

"Are we going there again billboard brow?!" They glared at each other. Akane adjusted her dark shades and sighed deeply.

"For best friends those two sure fight a lot."

"I know right." Karin laughed. "So you might be one month pregnant huh?" Akane nodded her head. "That would be strange, I'm seven months, Ino's four and you're one." They both laughed.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into her apartment, she saw Naruto sitting at the table scratching his head as he was writing on a piece of paper. She walked over to him and kissed his lips.<p>

"What's that?"

"My written report, Kakashi-Sensei is making me give it to him by sundown and he got Tsunade-Baa-Chan to cosign with him. He sighed deeply.

"You only have two more hours." She stated.

"I know!" He moaned putting down his head on the paper.

"Let me see if I can help you, how much did you done so far?" He nervously looked at her.

"N-N-No I-I can do it myself." She raised her eyebrow.

"Naruto."

"No, really Sakura, I can do it." She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. He then sighed in defeat before handing her the paper. Her eyes widened.

"You only got your name on the paper?!" She yelled at him.

"I didn't know what to write, I hate this part of the job." Sakura moaned and sat down next to him.

"What do you think being the Hokage is Naruto?! You're not just gonna fight to protect everyone, you're gonna have _a lot_ of paperwork and files to complete."

"But…I thought that would be easy with you there." He pouted. She growled and punched him in the head.

"Now sit straight and get this done, if you don't get this done by sundown no ramen for a month."

"A month!" He gasped in horror. She stood up and nodded.

"A month." She repeated. He began writing quickly on the paper. She smiled to herself before walking to the bedroom. She let her hair down, it felt really good to be home. Working all day in the hospital did a lot to her. Not to mention three of her friends were pregnant, she removed her white jacket. She hopped into the shower to wash away the germs of the hospital.

There was a sudden knock on the front door.

"I got it!" Naruto shouted and opened the door. Kiba walked inside.

"Is Sakura in?"

"Yeah, Sakura!" She walked out the bathroom wearing comfortable clothes.

"I figured you come over here soon." She giggled.

"Is Ino really?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"I gave her a test and she's four months, I'm really amazed you two didn't notice." She folded her arms.

"I know…" He rubbed his head. "So…I'm gonna be…" He trailed off as she nodded her head. "Yeah!" He clapped. "You heard that Akamaru you're gonna be an uncle!" The big dog barked. Sakura smiled. Naruto looked between them and raised his eyebrow.

"What's going on?" He felt lost. Kiba turned to Naruto.

"I'm gonna be a father _baka_! Ino's pregnant!" He smiled proudly.

"Say what?!" Naruto looked in shocked. He then looked at Sakura who nodded. "When did this happen?" He asked. Kiba looked up and rubbed the back of his head.

"It had to be the time around our second anniversary and Ino had on this sexy-"

"Ok!" Sakura interrupted him. "I don't think that's what Naruto meant." She stated, he then nodded his head.

"Oh, four months ago." Naruto nodded and patted his friend's back.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Shortly there was another knock on the door. Kiba opened the door and Shino walked in. Sakura laughed to herself.

"Is Akane really…."

"Yup." She nodded. Shino nodded, she was a bit disappointed because Shino wasn't an animated as Kiba was.

"_EH?!_ You too Shino?" Kiba asked his teammate. Shino nodded his head.

"It appears to be so." He replied. Naruto placed his hand to his head.

"Wow, so you're gonna be a father too Shino?" He nodded. "First Sasuke, then Kiba and now Shino. How many months is Akane?"

"One." Sakura answered. Kiba nudged Shino.

"So you're a newbie huh." He teased. "But man we're young, having a baby isn't going to be easy."

"Not at all, I think I rather find the rarest bug than this." Shino sighed. Kiba then slapped his forehead.

"Shit I forgot, I have to ask Ino to marry me, we're gonna have to marry before this kids come. Love to stay and chat but I have to go talk to Inoichi-San and Kaa-Chan, later." He and Akamaru ran out the door quickly. Sakura giggled. Shino sighed.

"I guess Akane and I gotta prepare to tell our families too, this is going to be a hassle, have a good night." He bowed his head and left. Naruto closed the door.

"Wow so they're really having babies too."

"Honestly, I'm surprised I thought Temari and Shikamaru would have had a child by now since they been together for the longest." She shrugged. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, he then kissed her neck.

"When will be our turn?" He teased only to make her elbow him in the stomach. "_Itai_." He grabbed his sore stomach.

"We won't be doing anything if you don't get that to report to our former sensei." She snapped. Naruto looked at the paper and nodded.

"Finished. When I come back, I want ramen and you to be prepared and ready, it's going to be an all-night feast." Her face turned crimson and she pushed him out the door.

"Just go already!" She shut the door behind him and giggled to herself.

* * *

><p>Karin opened her eyes and slowly got out the bed, she walked downstairs and looked out the kitchen window that showed the backyard. She saw Sasuke punching and kicking the air really hard and fast he had on weight that Lee gave him so he could build up the muscle in his arm and legs. A part of her just couldn't understand why he couldn't give in and just get the arm that was waiting for him. She opened the back door catching his attention. He stopped and looked at her.<p>

"What's wrong?" He wiped the sweat from his brow." Karin looked down.

"I didn't know you were back, I was just surprised to see you and once you return you're out here training. I was just wondering if you think about me or our child." She tried hard to fight back tears. He used his teeth to unfasten the weight around his arm before removing the weight on his ankles. He walked over to her and looked down at her.

"You and our unborn child mean everything to me. That's why I have to train day in and out and travel as much as I can so I can protect my family with all I have. This handicap with not my weakness." She placed her hand on what was left of his arm and tears fell from her eyes.

"Sasuke, I love you and I'm just scared of being alone. I don't know how to raise a child." She cried. He hugged her tightly.

"And I don't know how to be a father but we'll learn together. I promise when the baby is born I'll stay home more." He kissed her lips. "Now go rest, I'll be in the bed after I shower."

"Make sure you rest too because when I go into labor you have to be there no excuses." He smiled at her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled. He kissed her lips again and placed the weights on his legs. She jumped from the baby's kick and giggled while rubbing her belly.

"Don't you go and get all energized on me now."

* * *

><p>Sakura and Naruto walked into Kakashi's office. They looked confused when they saw Yamato, Sai and Hinata already there. She looked down instantly to avoid eye contact.<p>

"Alright now you two are here, you five have been called to the Sand Village." He began. "It was a request from the fifth Kazekage."

"Gaara?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as Kakashi nodded.

"He needs your skill in the village to teach the younger ninjas a thing or two, especially Sakura's medical skill, Hinata's taijutsu method, Sai's artwork and Yamato's leadership skill."

"What about me?" Naruto smiled proudly. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Well the Sand Village is so serious they need your personality to liven things up so don't let us down." He gave Naruto a big thumbs up as he smiled proudly.

"You got it." Sakura placed her hand to her face, Sai laughed to himself as Hinata gave him a sympathetic look.

"How long will we be gone for Kakashi-Sama?" Sai asked.

"A year." He replied. Sakura stepped forward.

"But Kakashi-Sensei, I have three patients that are pregnant and one of them will be giving birth soon."

"Don't worry Tsunade-Sama and I will take over so you have nothing to worry about." Shizune smiled at her making her relax a bit.

"So do you all accept?" They nodded. "Alright, then you leave tomorrow morning make sure to get enough rest for the travel."

* * *

><p>Karin helped Sakura pack her clothes.<p>

"I can't believe you and Naruto won't be here when the baby is born." She pouted.

"I know, I'm so bummed about that."

"I guess our child has to wait to meet his or hers god parents then." She smiled, Sakura gave her a hug.

"Take care of yourself, you have precious cargo."

"I definitely will." Karin placed her hand on her stomach. "And you do the same."

"I will, don't worry Naruto will take care of me and I'll take care of him."

"Don't take too much of each other, or else your godchild will be having a playmate soon." She teased.

"Not funny!" Sakura exclaiming making her laugh.

* * *

><p>The group of five walked into the Sand Village and looked around everything was so peaceful. Naruto nodded his head. He honestly didn't think he was going to survive his fight with Sasuke but he was glad they both made it out alive. It made him happy to know his best friend would be growing old with him. He couldn't wait to return to see the first born Uchiha in ages. He grabbed Sakura's hand and they smiled at each other. They were going to make this a successful year. BELIEVE IT!<p> 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was a warm sunny day in Konoha also known as the village hidden in the leaves. Everyone was busy going about their usual day. Sakura ran as fast as she could to the flower shop owned by the Yamanaka family. It was the first stop upon entering Konoha. The moment she returned Tsunade told her Karin, Ino and Akane had their babies and they were all four months apart she was very excited to see the new additions.

She ran into the flower shop and stopped at the counter taking large breathes in and out. She cleared her throat and looked up only to see Inoichi staring at her oddly. She took a deep breath forced a smile.

"O-O-Ohayo, Inoichi-San."

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan, you're back from your mission already?"

"Yup it was a success."

"Which I'm not surprised, your generation of shonobi sure put us old timers to shame." He laughed. "If you want to see Ino she's upstairs. She'll be happy to see you're back and well."

"Thank you." She bowed before making her way upstairs. She knocked on the door.

"It's open!" She heard her best friend say. Sakura opened the door smiling widely.

"I'm home Ino-pig." She teased as Ino rolled her eyes not looking from her paper.

"Still the same loud mouth billboard brow girl I see." She smirked knowing she hit a nerve. Sakura's eyebrow twitched a bit but she sat across from Ino.

"Whatever, I could go on but I don't wanna hurt the new mother's feelings." Ino looked at her and laughed.

"So you heard?"

"Of course I did, so…boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Name."

"Inuzuka Kiyomi."

"That's cute, where is she? Does she look like Kiba?" Ino got up and removed her glasses.

"You have no idea." She walked out the kitchen and returned shortly rolling the bassinet into the kitchen. "I had her in here with me earlier but once she dozed off to sleep I rolled her into the living room so I could get work done. I stared at her all day." Sakura stood up and gasped looking at the cute baby. "You're free to hold her but just know she's spoiled."

"I don't care, I love new babies." She placed a receiving blanket on her shoulder before picking her up. "Ino, she's so pretty."

"Thank you." Ino smiled happily.

Sakura stared at the baby she looked exactly like Kiba, she had brown hair and her eyes were browns. However she had a lot of Ino's features. She was going to be beautiful as she got older. Her heart melted when Kiyomi smiled at her.

"Ah so cute, how many months?"

"Four."

"So Karin had her baby early December?" Sakura asked while sitting on the chair she watched at Kiyomi sucked on her tiny fist.

"Yes, she and Sasuke had a son name Shiro he was born December 1st, Shino and Akane had a son named Shinji who just born August 3rd, he's a month now and my daughter was born April 2nd."

"So they're definitely going to be in a team when they get become genin."

"I know, I just feel it."

"What are you working?" Sakura asked Ino. She rolled her eyes placing her glasses back on.

"Kiba's reports." She grunted. "He swore he couldn't do it so I told him I would do it for him if he cooked dinner and cleaned the house for a week."

"And he did it?"

"That's how much he hates writing his reports." They both began laughing.

* * *

><p>After spending time with Ino she brought some flowers and gave them to Akane and Shino. She stayed with them for an hour. She told them about her mission and how the children were great learners. She then gave Shinji a quick exam and told the couple he was in perfect condition.<p>

After she left from there she went over to Sasuke and Karin's house, she knew Naruto was there already. As she knocked on the door she heard a loud laughter of a baby. Karin opened the door and smiled.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up." They gave each other a hug.

"I had to see the other babies since I knew I would be here the longest." She gave Karin a bouquet.

"Thank you Sakura."

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke smiled at her as he was relaxing on the couch.

"Hey Sakura where have you been?" Naruto asked holding up the eight month old infant in the air causing the baby to squeal in laughter.

"Hey guys, I went to see Ino and Shino's babies." She sat down next to Naruto. "I see you got acquainted quickly." She smiled looking at him.

"I sure did, I have to admit even with him having half of Sasuke's genes he's a cute kid." Sasuke glared at him as Karin laughed sitting next to husband.

"How was the mission?"

"The mission was pretty tough but it was worth it. The children were very excited to learn from us." Sakura smiled as Naruto handed her Shiro. He gave her a big toothless grin making gasp. "_Kawaii_." She hugged him.

"He's friendly isn't he? That's definitely not a Sasuke trait." Naruto smirked as Sakura and Karin laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes ignoring his idiot friend.

"Anyway, are you guys attending the banquet tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup we'll be there. I wanna see everyone after all it's been a long time." Naruto said making a silly face at Shiro causing him to laugh. Sakura smiled looking at Naruto.

That night everyone from the village gathered to celebrate another year everyone in Konoha were at peace. Loud music was playing, drinks and food were being served.

"I love drinking, drinking is always the best part of the parties." Shikaku said as Choza and Inoichi agreed.

"Tou-Chan don't drink so much." Shikamaru lectured his father from across the table.

"Hey listen here Shika-Shikamaru, I'm an adult if I wanna drink damnmit then I'mma drink!" He told him. Choji laughed and bit into his large sandwich.

"He told you." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he drummed his fingers against the table.

"Alright don't come complaining to me when Kaa-Chan chews you out." He muttered.

"Hey guys mind if ya teammate sits with ya?" Ino smiled holding her daughter,

"Hey Ino." Choji smiled. Shikamaru lazily placed his hand up saying hi.

"Ah look at my cute granddaughter." Inoicihi swiped the baby from Ino. "Now this is what you call a fine work of art. She's so cute. Guys look at my granddaughter see how perfect she is, you're jealous aren't ya?" He badgered Shikaku and Choza who rolled their eyes. Had to hear this nonstop. Ino shook her head and sat down next to Shikamaru who looked at her.

"Where's Kiba?" He asked taking a sip of his sake.

"He's over there with this team." She answered. "I thought I come and talk to you guys for a bit, as you know Shino and Hinata never been ones with a lot of words. Oh yeah Sai is sitting with Hinata, I heard they were dating but no one knows for sure because they're so quiet." Choji and Shikamaru instantly looked at Ino. "How strange is that? I mean if they're really dating that came out of nowhere." Shikamaru and Choji chuckled.

"I guess you should tell her now Choji." Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Tell me what?"

"Well a few months ago I started dating Karui."

"From the hidden cloud village?" She furrowed her eyebrows as he nodded.

"How the hell that happened?" She moved next to him. "Tell me every detail and leave nothing out."

"Oh boy." He moaned.

"The mission was truly awesome, it was so much fun working with all the little kids. The kids from the Sand Village are very interesting, I can't wait to have my own kids." Naruto excited explained while standing up. Sakura blushed and placed her hand on his back.

"Naruto."

"Still hyperactive as ever." Kakashi chuckled folding his arms.

"I'm already fired up for my next mission." Sakura slid a bowl of Ramen towards and he instantly began eating it. Akane giggled cradling her son.

"Naruto-kun you always been one of a kind." She giggled.

"The thought of him having kids in this village is quite frightening, hopefully they'll take after Sakura." Temari teased as Sakura's blush grew deeper.

"The restart of the Uzumaki Clan huh that's scary." Shizune laughed. A loud crash was heard startling them.

"Lee I told you not to drink!" Tenten yelled at him. Lee then kicked Naruto in the back of the head making him spill his ramen.

"My ramen!" He growled and glared at Lee. "Lee, I'm gonna kill you." He rolled up his sleeve and chased after Lee.

"Naruto!" Sakura's called fell on deaf ears. Tsunade placed her hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Hold on to the Hokage positon for a bit more, we have a lot of work to do before we give him the hat."

"I agree." Sakura watched Naruto having fun as Sasuke jumped into the fight. She laughed to herself. Something told her she didn't make the wrong decision looking back at how her and Naruto started off and the growth they did over the years she knew he was her destiny. She honestly couldn't wait to start a family with him because she knew it was something he wanted more than anything and she was glad to be by his side.


End file.
